The Life and Times of Lori DuGrey
by mariko05
Summary: The daughter of Tristan DuGrey and Rory Gilmore have some tricks up her sleeve to bring her parents back together.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life and Times of Lori DuGrey**

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing about Gilmore Girls.

**Pairing**: Will be Trory in the future...but right now you'll have to be contented with a lot of Trory fighting. But they love each other deep down, isn't that the important thing?

**Review**: I'm begging you..._please please_ review if you like the story...and even if you don't...I just like reading reviews, especially when I should be writing essays worth almost half my grade that's due in two days.

**Chapter One**

Dear Diary,

The last time I saw my mother was one month, two days, and four minutes ago. It wasn't that I didn't want to see her, because I do. It's just that my parents are divorced and since my mother travels, like, all the time for her job the judge appointed my father as sole guardian. I love him, I really do, but sometimes he seems to live in his own little world. But this could be related to my mother calling him a "bad lover and an even worse husband". This probably came to him as a surprise; according to his sister Lara and his younger brother Jonathon he never did too bad in the women department before now. It's okay that I know; I'm old enough to handle the truth.

Today, my father calls me down for a _family_ meeting in the kitchen. By family he means himself and me and Sparky (my adorable Scottish Terrier). I already know what this is about. He's going to angrily question me about the half empty bottle of bourbon that used to be full. Well, the truth is, it isn't technically half empty because when I got home I refilled it with water (and I may have added some food coloring too). But I guess you can tell the difference because when I saw him take a swig of it this morning, he cringed and spit it back in the bottle. I could have sworn that on the food coloring label it read "tasteless". I walked slowly down the stairs. I'm taking my time if all he's going to do is yell at me. I'd really rather avoid a scene. God, I'm reaching the kitchen now; please don't let him be mad. He looks mad. He looks _really_, _really_ mad. Do you think I would make it to the door if I run? I don't know, he used to be on the varsity basketball _and _football team.

"What the hell is this?" he yells at me irritably.

"It looks like bourbon…_sir_," I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Why does it taste like crap then?" He is spitting when he shouts. That is never a good sign. For me, that is. The only other time he spits is when he is shouting at my mom. Her name is Rory, by the way. It's short for Lorelai. That's my grandmother's name too. And my great great grandmother's. Isn't that a pretty name? That's also my name. But how stupid would it be if all four generations were named Lorelai? That would seem so conceited. So my parents shortened it, just before they shortened their marriage.

Okay, sorry, back to the _real_ issue. My dad.

"Geez dad, why does it matter?" I shrug.

"It matters because you're _fucking_ sixteen years old and you drank half a bottle of expensive bourbon!"

"So," I begin matter-of-factly. "If it weren't expensive that would be okay?"

"What? No!"

"Then, what's your point?"

"The point is I'm calling your mother and she can deal with you."

"Ooohhhh…I'm _so_ scared!" I laugh. "I'll be in my room."

I heard my father slam the door to his study in anger and dial the number to her hotel suite in New Orleans.

"Rory!" I heard him shout. "Your daughter is turning into a drunk!"

"I should watch her!" he cried with indignation. "She's your daughter! You should teach her not to sneak her father's alcohol!"

"It's not my fault I have it in the house!" he angrily shouts back at her.

I hear the phone slam down on the cradle.

"I'm not a bad father," I whispers to himself.

I stand in the doorway of his study.

"Daddy?"

He doesn't look up but begins to loosen his tie.

"Daddy?"

"Come here," he beckons.

I jump onto his lap and hear an "umph".

"I love you daddy!" I whispered into his ear as I give him a big hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life and Times of Lori DuGrey**

**Note**: Some questions have been raised and I'll try to answer them now (without giving away what happens next)…

1. Lori DuGrey is sixteen years old

2. She attends Chilton

3. She has a boyfriend, but I haven't decided how old he is yet…but he'll be older than she is…DEFINITELY…maybe a bad influence? _I don't know_…

4. Her mother is Rory Gilmore (daughter of Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden) and her father is Tristan DuGrey (of immaculate conception…_just kidding_…Does anyone know the name of his parents?)

5. Someone may be entering her life…for good this time…

6. SPOILER: it may not have been Lori who was drinking…_just a thought_…

7. I _know_ that these chapters are short. If I have the time and patience later I'll try to make them longer. It's just that my wittiness (not that I'm saying this is witty) only happens in short bursts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's ten to twelve and dad is still in his study. Sometimes I wonder if he's a workaholic. At least I think he's working. It's quite possible that he's decided to take a break with a bottle of whiskey (since the bourbon is all gone). Mom thinks he's too stressed out and that's why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. This is actually funny. He was _always_ getting offers when he was married (I heard it from mom. Sorry, that is misleading. I _overheard_ it from mom), but now that he's single, getting gray hairs and has a teenage daughter, nobody will touch him with a ten foot pole. Not that I'm encouraging it or anything. I'd rather not see him in the "throes of passion" with some slut he picked up in a bar.

"Lori!" I hear my name being called from the hallway. I think its dad, but I can't be sure. It sounds male though. "Lori!"

I literally _slide_ down the banister and gracefully land in front of the guest standing in the front hall.

"Mom?" I shout gleefully.

"I've missed you sweetie," she says as she wraps her arms around me tight and squeezes me until I have trouble breathing.

"I've missed you too."

Dad is just standing to the side watching this exchange. I'm not sure if he's happy to see her or not. Usually they only talk when mom calls me from wherever her boss assigns her, or whenever her and dad are forced to discuss my _problems_. Honestly, I don't have any _problems_. I'm a straight A student, my peers and teachers love me, have successfully volunteered over 300 community service hours (although I only needed 100 to graduate) and am lead actress in this month's production of "Romeo and Juliet". But there is always something missing. Maybe this is it. Maybe I just miss my parents being together (in the _same_ room without fighting).

My mom lets me go and I stand back to look at her. She looks the same albeit shorter hair (and slightly _curled_), Aviator sunglasses, and a fading scar on her right cheek.

"Can you go into the other room for a minute? I have to talk to your _father _alone."

She says the word _father_ like it's the grossest word she's ever heard. I retreat to dad's study, but I only close the door part way to hear their conversation.

"Tristan." Mom doesn't really say this as a question. More like a statement. His name is just _out there_ and she's not sure what to say next.

"Rory."

Mom sighs.

"I…Is it…Can I ask you a favour?"

Dad looks nonchalant. "I guess so."

"Can I stay here a few days?"

Dad starts shaking his head adamantly. "Nope. Absolutely not! No. The judge said that its not wise to backtrack. This would be backtracking. We can't do this to her again."

"_Please_?" Mom begs. "Just until I can find my own place."

Dad looks like he doesn't understand. Me neither.

"Aren't you leaving for New Orleans again tomorrow?"

"I quit."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Life and Times of Lori DuGrey**

**Note**: The "therapist on call" thing is from the movie _Charlie Bartlett_. I _fucking_ love that movie. It's hilarious…plus Robert Downey Jr….

Dear Diary,

It's been two weeks since mom moved in with us…and it's driving me CRAZY! So far, all I've been privy to is fighting. I wake up in the middle of the night because they're yelling at each other. Then, at six in the morning when dad has to leave for work they're at it again.

Here's an example:

"Have you spoken to our daughter about her drinking problem?" asked dad.

Mom looks bewildered. "_Oh_…So that's _my_ responsibility now?" Mom's voice is rising steadily.

"It's not like you've been here for the past six years!" Tristan yelled. "Of course its your responsibility!"

"It's your alcohol!"

"Honestly! Take some responsibility for your own child!" screamed Tristan.

"You know," mom screamed back, "another word for responsibility is accountable. Just so you know!"

"God, you can be so annoying sometimes!"

"Yeah, well, you're incorrigible since you were a teenager! Ha! I beat you!"

Tristan looked defeated. "Just find your own place, okay? Do something productive for once instead of…I don't know…"

"What?" Rory asked defensively.

"Can't you just take one day off and look for your own place?"

"So what? You want me out of here so you can have our daughter all to yourself?"

"As I recall, you're the one that bailed when she was ten. Am I right?"

"Fuck you," spat Rory.

"I've got to go to work."

"Fine. Run to daddy. He'll know what to do."

Tristan chose to ignore that comment.

Rory tried harder. "The only reason you have custody of our daughter is because of your father. Because of your name!"

Tristan turned on his heel. "How dare you! How dare you come to this house and insult me! I LOVED YOU! You turned out to be a whore!"

"A whore! I'd like to hear this one! _Please_…continue…"

"We all know about Andrew…"

"Andrew!" Rory yelled in shock. "I only dated him after our divorce."

Tristan sighed. "You were always flirting. You broke my heart. It's still broken, okay?"

Rory turned away. "Go to work." She said this a little bit harshly.

Dear Diary,

Why can't my family be normal? You know, as normal as having a therapist "on call" can be?

It's been two days since I've last written. My parents are a little calmer, so I can get some sleep. Finally! But now they aren't talking to each other. I think mom is avoiding dad and dad is avoiding mom.

I think this calls for some major meddling. _What do you think_?

Mom calls me downstairs this afternoon. She asks me, "How do you feel about meeting my boyfriend?"

I close my eyes tight and whisper, "_Please_ _say its Anderson Cooper_. _Please, please, please_!"

Rory ignores me and says, "Lori, I'd like you to meet Andrew Atkins."

"Nice alliteration," I smirk.

Rory slaps the back of my head. "Be nice!"

Tristan walks through the door with a slutty blonde. God, does she look young; like my age. And she does look familiar. I think I liked dad better when he wasn't dating.

"Lor, this is…"

"Becky!" I shriek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note**: Do not ask me who Robert is because he is going to remain a mystery for a little while. And no, he is _not_ Lori's boyfriend.

**The Life and Times of Lori DuGrey**

Dear Diary,

What can you do when you're dad brings home the biggest slut from school as his girlfriend?

"Becky?" I ask incredulously.

Rory turns to Tristan. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

Tristan turns to Becky. "I thought you said you were 24?"

"Does she look 24 to you, _dad_?" I scream. I'm really trying hard not to freak out.

All Becky does is smirk. I just hope they haven't slept together. Dad doesn't say anything at all but retreats to his study. Instead my mother asks Becky to stay for dinner and the four of us eat Chinese takeout. A staple in mom and Grandma Lorelai's kitchen.

Dad, on the other hand, thinks it's a waste of money to get takeout when you can just make it yourself at home.

Mom asks all these insane questions of Becky.

I guess what you need to know is that Becky is 18. She's a senior and one of the most popular girls in school. Since my parents divorce she is always telling everyone how she is going to sleep with my father. I try to leave before she gets that far in the conversation. I can't believe that it is actually coming true. I think my dad is going through a mid-life crisis.

After everyone leaves I hear my parents shouting at each other in dad's study.

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking, Tristan? The girl's practically still in diapers! You're almost twice her age! And she goes to school with our daughter!"

Tristan just loosens his tie. "I didn't know that, okay? Give me a break."

"Give you a break?" mom yells. "Give you a _fucking_ break? I can't believe this. I'm leaving and Lori's coming with me!"

"You can't do that!" dad finally yells back. "I have custody!"

"Wait 'til the judge hears who you were screwing and then we'll see about that! This isn't a healthy environment for her!"

As mom storms out of his office she almost slams the door in my face. I am standing behind the closed door listening in on their conversation. Mom tells me to pack my things; we're leaving. I look helplessly at dad who looks defeated; about to cry.

"Daddy?" I whimper.

"Just…Go with your mother. I'll see you in the morning. Maybe we'll go to Luke's."

"Really?" My eyes brighten at the thought. Dad and Luke haven't seen each other in years. Grandma Lorelai told me they always like each other, which was weird she claimed because he _hated_ everyone else.

Grandma Lorelai's house is always so much fun. She's very eccentric. This is the only time I'm allowed to drink coffee. Dad doesn't let me drink it at home. He says it's unhealthy for someone so young. I think that's partly the reason Luke liked dad so much. He knew that he would take care of mom and to make sure that she didn't drink herself to death (from too much caffeine; not alcohol).

"Grandma Lorelai!" I yell as I lean out the car window as we pull up to the house.

"Baby girl! I've missed you!" She yells back as she runs over to greet us.

Luke, refuses to let me call him Grandpa even though him and Grandma Lorelai have been married for years. He is standing on the porch with his nephew Jess. They are both waving at me.

"Luke! Uncle Jess!"

They wave at me from the porch.

"Let me help you with those bags," Lorelai tells her daughter.

"I can do them mom. The doctor told you not to stress out your back too much. That's why you always get those pains."

I swing open the front door and jump into Grandma Lorelai's arms. She laughs.

Mom says sternly, "Get off your grandmother, Lori."

"You're no fun!" Grandma Lorelai and I pout.

"It's like looking into a mirror," mom says to Grandma and I.

"If I'd known you were coming I would have bought lots of junk and rented lots of movies and we could have had our girls night."

"It's okay Grandma," I say. "I'm kind of tired anyways."

It's past midnight and I can still hear Grandma and mom talking in the kitchen.

"So you just left?"

"Well, you know Tristan. I think it might be his mid-life crisis. But with a girl Lori's age? That's practically pedophilia. I don't want my daughter growing up in that kind of environment, especially if Tristan is planning on seeing this girl again."

"Have you heard Tristan's side of this story?" Grandma asks.

"Do I really want to know?"

"You mean, do you have the right to know? The girl is 18 after all."

"It doesn't bother me that Tristan's dating mom," Rory confesses. "It's just, the girl is two years older than our daughter. They go to the same school. It's going to be awkward. I really wouldn't care so much if he was dating someone who was 24."

Lorelai gives her a hard look.

"Alright!" Rory admits. "It would bother me _a little_, but at least she wouldn't still be in high school. She's younger than Robert, for God sake!"

As she says Robert's name I walk into the kitchen yawning.

"Who's Robert?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Life and Times of Lori DuGrey**

"So who's Robert?" I yawn at my mom and Grandma Lorelai.

Mom ignores me and asks, "Why are you still up?"

"I'm sixteen years old. I can stay up as late as I like."

"Is this what your father's been teaching you?" Rory asks angrily.

"_Nooo…_Uncle Jon."

Rory rolls her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"So who's Robert?" I ask again.

Grandma Lorelai's eyes light up at the name. "Yeah," she plays along. "Who's Robert?" Thereby putting Rory on the spot.

"Just someone your father and I know."

"From where?"

"From somewhere." Mom is being very stubborn and evasive.

"You know," I tell her. "I'm going to find out one way or the other. Just you wait and see."

I grab some coffee and turn on my heel to go back upstairs.

I hear Lorelai laughing. "Who's in trouble now?"

Dear Diary,

Should I be angry that mom threw a hairdryer at dad's head? All he did was drive to Stars Hollow to have breakfast with his only daughter. He brings with him coffee (from Luke's) for both mom and Lorelai as a peace offering. Mom wasn't biting; Grandma kissed him on the cheek. Grandma always liked dad. She says it's because he is so good looking and gave her such a cute grandchild. Mom says that if Grandma wasn't married to Luke and Tristan was 10 years older then WATCH OUT!

"All I want to do is see my daughter," Tristan tells Rory.

"Over my dead body!" she yells back at him.

"Are you jealous?" he yells back at her.

"NO!"

I peek my head out the front door.

"Mom?"

She turns around and snaps, "What?"

"Can I have breakfast at Luke's?"

"No. There's pop tarts in the cabinet."

"But…"

"Now!"

I slam the door closed angrily and riffle through Grandma Lorelai's kitchen cupboards.

"What are you looking for sweet pea?"

"Your pop tarts?" I ask.

Lorelai laughs sheepishly. "You don't want those. They're stale. They're probably as old as your mother. Let's go to Luke's. Have a real breakfast."

"Mom says I have to stay here."

"Not if I'm taking you, you don't. Let's go."

Grandma Lorelai and I wave at mom and dad as they continue to yell at each other.

"We'll be at Luke's!" Grandma shouts. Nobody seems to hear. "Have fun fighting love birds!"

Still nothing.

As we walk to Luke's I ask her, "Why do mom and dad fight so much?"

She looks sympathetic as she answers. "It's because they love you too much. They both want what's best for you and sometimes that means not looking eye to eye."

I look down, clearly upset. "I wish they'd fall in love again. I miss them together. They used to be so happy."

For a short time I forget all about mom and dad. But when I get home they are both lying on the couch sleeping, obviously exhausted. Dad is lying on top of mom; her hand lay on top of a piece of ice that is applied to his head and is rapidly melting.

"Shhh…" Grandma giggles to me. "Let's leave them be. They look tired."

Grandma and I are playing the "Celebrity" game when mom and dad saunter into the kitchen.

"Holy geez," Grandma comments when she notices the deep purple bruise on the side of dad's forehead.

"Blame your daughter," he replies.

"Hi sweetie," he says as he kisses my forehead.

"Hi daddy. Did you and mom have a nice snooze?"

Mom is giving me death stares.

"Luke is coming over to make us dinner," Lorelai states. "Would you like to stay, since it is five thirty and all."

"You have got to be kidding me!" mom says. "We slept the day away!"

Luke comes over but dinner didn't exactly go as planned.

"So, what have you been up to lately, Tristan? Are you dating yet?"

Wrong question. So wrong.

"Oh, Tristan's been dating alright. Can you believe that he's dating a girl from Lori's school?"

Luke looks confused. "You're dating a girl from Lori's school?"

Tristan loosens his tie and answers, "It's not exactly dating."

"OMG!" Rory exclaims as she leans over to cover my ears. "How dare you! In front of our daughter!"

"Did I say I slept with her? No! No I didn't! And as a matter of fact, I only met her that day as I was waiting in line for coffee. I knew you were bringing Andrew over; nice boss by the way. And I wanted someone there too."

"Mom? Is that true? Mr. Atkins is your boss?"

"Nice going Tristan," Rory hisses.

"Andrew was my boss. I'm inbetween jobs at the moment."

I feel and probably look about to cry. "Are you sleeping with him?"

Rory just looks down uncomfortably and I pull out my chair. "Luke, I'm really sorry. Dinner is amazing, but I have to go."

"Nice going Rory," Tristan mimics Rory.

"How can you say that? Did you think that I was going to stay celibate forever?"

"How could you do that to our daughter?"

"How could I do that? How could you date a girl from her school?"

Luke and Lorelai move their dinner to the living room.

"I wasn't dating her! I just happened to invite her over for dinner the same day I met her!"

"To fuck her obviously!"

"Like you said, I can't stay celibate forever!"

"I know! But not with someone who hasn't even finished high school yet!"

"Jealous?" Tristan sneers.

"Never!" Rory bats back.

Luke looks at Lorelai. "Do you ever think they'll stop fighting? Do you ever think they'll see what's in front of them?"

"I don't know. I just hope he doesn't go back to Michelle."

Luke looks like he is contemplating. "But you always liked Michelle."

Lorelai sighs. "I know…but…I want Rory's happiness. She was always happy with Tristan. She just needs to remember the reason why."

I run into Uncle Jess at Doose's market. Unfortunately, Taylor Doose died when I was ten. That was the same year that mom and dad divorced. Now Dean Forrester and his wife Lindsay own it, but they kept the name in honour of his predecessor. I have always liked Dean. He is always nice to me even though him and dad don't see eye to eye. I'm not really sure why not. Plus, mom and Lindsay never speak either. But no matter how hard I try, I can never get either family to tell me what happened.

"Hi Uncle Jess!"

"Hey sweetie," he says (then gives me a hug). "What's up?"

"Mom and dad are fighting. Again."

"That's nothing new, is it?"

"Unfortunately not. I wish I knew how to get them back together, and in love. They used to be so happy."

A single tear falls down my cheek.

Dean comes up from behind to give me a hug.

"What's wrong? Is this guy bothering you?" he says in a joke-y sort of way until he sees that my eyes are red and my mascara is smudged all over my face.

"You know, Lindsay has made some delicious brownies. Do you want to try some?"

I shake my head. "I should probably get back. I hope mom and dad aren't fighting still."

"They're fighting again?" he asks sympathetically.

I was about to exit when he asks, "What did you come in here for?"

"Oh right. Thanks for reminding me. I was looking for graham crackers, marshmallows, chocolate and cinnamon hearts."

Dean raises his eyebrow. "Cinnamon hearts? With smores?"

"Oh no," I say sheepishly. "Those are for Grandma."

Dean gathers everything up for me and puts them in a bag. "On the house."

I start to protest but he puts his hand up to silence me. "I don't see you very often anymore and it sounds like you're having a rough time. I just hope that when you get home they have the courtesy to apologize to you."

"Thank you," I tell him as I try to smile through my tears.

"Thanks man," Jess (who hadn't said much up until that point) tells him and claps him on the back.

Uncle Jess walks me back to the house before retiring to his room.

Mom and dad aren't yelling anymore but now they just look like they're ignoring each other. Again.

"Mom, dad, would you like some smores?"

"No thanks sweetie," they say at the same time.

When I went upstairs to go to bed at ten they were staring each other down. If dad doesn't go home soon then mom and dad will have to sleep in the same room (and the same bed). Grandma Lorelai's house isn't very big to fit six people (even though it was renovated before Luke and Grandma Lorelai got married).

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Life and Times of Lori DuGrey**

Dear Diary,

Oh boy! None of us got any sleep last night. This pissed off Grandma Gilmore to no end. Without her beauty sleep and coffee, she is one PMS'd old lady (although, come to think of it, she's probably in menopause). Anyways, since neither mom nor dad has shared a bed in six years, they've since resorted to third grade antics in order to gain control. Mom kept kicking dad's legs until he started to pretend snore really, really loud, which woke grandma. This is when the chaos started.

Grandma, in her traditional, kick ass 'mom sense', grabbed dad by the arm (in his undies and all) and shoved him onto the couch and threw blankets at him. "Shut up!" she barks when he begins to speak. "Go to sleep!"

"Lor..."

"Don't you dare..." she warned.

Dad grabbed her arm. "Please listen," he begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't you dare even use that on me. It won't work," she told him. "Let go."

His eyes probably showed mischief, but he said, "No, I won't."

"Let go! Tristan!"

"No."

"I swear to God..."

"No." He gripped her arm a little tighter and pulled her onto the coach. "I know what you want, Lor."

"Ewww!" she shrieked, and then tried to elbow him in the stomach.

Tristan, holding her with one arm, leaned over the coach and pulled up a gift bag for her to open. "Here," he shoved at her.

"Oh!" she said sheepishly. But not before she had awoken the entire family.

"Daddy?" Lori whispered as she practically sleep walked down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Luke grumbled.

"What's..." Rory asked concerned until she saw her mother in Tristan's arms.

Luke, unfortunately, saw this too. "Get your hands off my wife!"

"It's not..." Grandma and Tristan began to explain.

Luke shook his head at Grandma and barked, "We'll talk about this in the morning." Then he walked back to bed taking Lori with him.

Rory glared daggers at Tristan. "You disgust me." Then she went back to bed too.

Tristan looked hurt. "Is she really mad at me?"

Grandma shrugged. "Yes." She was no longer angry since he had gotten her expensive, gourmet coffee.

"Thank you," she said. "Go to bed."

Then Grandma walked to her daughter's room and shut the door. No sound was heard after that until five thirty when Luke got ready for work.

The next morning when Lorelai wakes up Rory is sipping her coffee and Tristan is pouring orange juice into a mug.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with the two of you?" she hisses. "You are acting like children! You are adults! You have a child!"

I can just imagine mom and dad looking really embarrassed. Normally it is mom that acts like the adult in that relationship. But since the split Grandma has been keeping me company. It's not so bad; since living in Hartford with dad, Grandma and Grandpa DuGrey stop by occasionally, as well. When they visit Grandma talks dad out of grounding me and Grandpa slips me a hundred dollar bill. They aren't so bad; I don't know why dad never got along with them.

At ten am I bound down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone!"

"At least someone is happy," my mother mutters to herself.

My father hits her on the back of her head and she spits out her coffee.

"Hey!"

"Don't talk to our daughter like that!"

Mom puts down her coffee and punches him in the chest. "Don't talk to _me_ like that!"

Dad stands there as mom continues to hit his chest. Mom is crying. Dad envelops her in his arms. Mom is clearly defeated. Dad kisses the top of her forehead lovingly and she rests her head in the nook of his neck. They look cozy and this is exactly what I want. But it just seems too easy for me. Their intimacy isn't going to last long.

Grandma and I leave the room.

"Is everything okay?" I ask her.

Grandma looks at me sympathetically. "Your mom…Your mom is just going through a rough time right now."

I hear dad's cell phone vibrating on Grandma's coffee table.

"Why don't you just leave it?" Grandma suggests as she heads upstairs to change.

The phone continues to ring and I see the caller ID. It says "Robert". Curiously, I pick up the phone. I want to answer it but that would be an invasion of dad's privacy.

I answer it anyways. "Hello?"

"Hi. Who's this?" Robert asks.

"Lori. Who's this?"

"Robert. Can I talk to Tristan please?"

I have to make up something quick because dad doesn't know that I've just answered his phone. God, would dad be mad if he knew.

"Sorry. He's a little busy right now."

"I have called his cell phone, haven't I?"

"You have," I reply. "It's just he's fixing the front porch so he'll have to call you back."

"Uh…okay…Tell him…Tell him it's an emergency."

"Sure thing!" I say cheerfully and then hang up.

I really want to burst into the kitchen and yell "Robert's on the phone!" but I know better. I would rather let mom and dad have their moment then ruin it with some emergency thing. It's probably just work related anyways. Everything work related (to dad) is an emergency.

I wish I felt like that much of a priority.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Life and Times of Lori DuGrey**

Dear Diary,

Today, out of nowhere, mom announces she is moving in with her boyfriend Andrew. I'm not sure whether to be thrilled, relieved, or suicidal. She is moving back to New Orleans.

"Don't you think you should have consulted Lori with this?" Dad questions mom's judgement.

"I don't see you asking her if you can bone her friend!" mom replies.

Both dad and I scrunch up our face in disgust.

"Really, Rory, do you have to be so _vulgar_?" Dad asks.

"So, you're not denying it?" Rory smirks. "Typical. Tristan."

Dad rolls his eyes.

"Can we just dispense with the fighting?" I ask desperately. "Please!"

I just have to get away. I can't stand being here with them gouging each other's eyes out with scalpels. I can't stand it!

As they stand in the foyer I yell, "I'm leaving!"

Neither mom nor dad bothers to look up or even acknowledge that I said anything. "Whatever," I shrug as I slam the door.

* * *

I slam the brakes on the BMW really hard as I swerve in the USC parking lot. I was about _this_close to hitting a guy. He looks about to pass out when I open the door.

"Oh God. Oh my God. Oh God," I can only stutter. "Are you...are you...okay?"

He looks up with angry eyes, "You stupid bitch. You should watch where the _fuck_ your driving!"

"I'm really sorry," I apologize, with tears (genuine tears) in my eyes.

I begin to walk away feeling terrible when he yells after me.

"You need a _fucking_ permit for that monstrosity!"

That pissed me off. I give him the finger. Straightened myself up, and yell back. "I've never needed one before!"

Oh yes, Lori, cool. Real cool.

* * *

Even though dad is happily shoving mom's valuables into boxes, he can't help but notice the slight cleavage peering from beneath her v-neck sweater. Then something shiny, and dangly, that keeps swishing across every time she bends forward.

"What's this?" Dad asks as he reaches for it.

"The locket?" he asks in confusion. "You told me you lost this."

Mom snaps. "Keep boxing."

"But..."

Dad steps closer and opens it. He smiles wistfully.

"Remember Venice?"

Mom rolls her eyes. "Unfortunately. I threw up in our hotel room for three days because I drank contaminated water."

"Oh, right," Dad concedes. "I forgot."

"Of course," mom argues. "Because you only remember the stuff that happens to you. _You_ cooked. _You _ate. _You_ met that famous travel writer. _I_ was throwing up every four minutes!"

"But Italy is very beautiful," dad reminisces.

"Whatever. Your the only one who remembers."

"I remember plenty," dad argues. "I remember how you argued with me for the window seat, only to stiffen once we were up in the air..."

"I'm scared of heights!"

"You're a travel writer! You travel! Get over it!"

"I remember that once we were safely on the ground you ran through the entire airport taking pictures..."

"I was young and silly then."

"I remember how much I loved you."

"Geez, did you have to ruin the moment?" Rory whines.

* * *

I remove my shades, shake out my hair, and freshen my breath. I knock on Toby's door.

"Um, your _not_ Toby," I say once I see the boy standing at the door.

"Did you follow me here?" he asks, clearly not hearing what I just said.

"Where's Toby?"

The guy slaps himself on his forehead. "Your the girlfriend?"

"Yes, that's me. Lori."

"I'm really sorry about earlier. Truly, I am."

"Whatever."

"Can I...Can I come in?" I ask. "So...who are you? Other than his roommate."

"Robert. I'm Robert."


End file.
